Jerma985
|position = Youtuber, Late Streamer, International Terrorist, Local Funny Man, Master of illusions|nicknames = Jerma985, SqueakySquak, TheMasterOfComedy209, The Ass Man, The Lord of Hatred}} Jerma985 was a YouTube user then transitioned into a Twitch streamer and he's the creator of the Jerma Universe, and possibly the greatest criminal who ever lived. He currently has over 600,000 subscribers on YouTube and over 200,000 followers on Twitch.tv, making him one of the top 1000 Twitch users. Jerma is well-known for creating gameplay commentaries for the video games Grand Theft Auto 4 and Team Fortress 2 and many random PC games, as well as his absurd sense of humor. Jerma is also a great voice actor, participating in games like Apotheon (as Hipparchos)Jerma The Mini-Boss, Galactic Phantasy: Prelude (as Matt)Voice Acting: I'm in a Game! [Personal Story] , and Cryptark (as the Engineer)Alien Engineer Frog Actor, as well as in the animated Salty Swamp series. Jerma now streams on Twitch.tv regularly and frequently, still with the same jokes and humor as on his YouTube channel, to a very significant audience. Jeremy was amazingly creative, charismatic, helpful, and thoughtful long ago in his early years on the internet, but now many viewers describe him as arrogant, greedy, megalomaniacal, and generally evil. He has a childhood friend, Burgah Boy, who appears occasionally in his videos, but what was the most acclaimed friendship of our fine gentleman is with the former YouTube star Star_ (or ster, for entertainment purposes). Their friendship is a classic bromance, inspiring many fanfics in our beloved internet (*Take note that reading them will be at your own risk, and Jerma Lore Wiki accepts no liability for any psychological trauma incurred). ''Ster currently lives in Texas and Jerma lives in Las Vegas (with Etalyx as a roommate) Etalyx is another one of Jerma's friends, and their bromance is stronger than ever. After the Yearly Doctor's appointment Jerma quit Youtube and never made a single video on youtube again. He has since abandoned the main channel saying " The channel is now a archive" . He now only does streams. His second channel 2ndJerma is mainly videos of things that happened in one of Jerma's Streams that were either Shocking, Funny or Scary. Most of the mods make the videos now. His Steam community and Facebook are so abandoned that no one even goes on them anymore. Jerma states: " There's nothing I have to say about them " (Refferring to his Community on Steam and Facebook Page). Jerma was once a very influential and famous person, having his own wrestling company, police force, currency, etc. However, after the murder of Santa and the genocide of hundreds of innocent memes, he became an infamous and feared criminal. History Jerma made his first appearance in "TF2- Spy: Goldrush" simply stating he got off his bum bum to do it and after support from people encouraging him to continue he created the Jermaverse with "Grandpa plays Insaniquarium", which introduced Grandpa. Playing random games, mostly TF2 with such classics as One Life and doing live commentaries he started to grow and met other Youtubers such as Shibby2415, Shboo (or Boo), Etalyx (Known as Danny Devito in the Jerma Rumble), and eventually ster or Star_. With these Youtubers, Jerma collaborated and still does with some today. The Jermaverse was created when Grandpa owed $6000 to each member of Jerma's audience for trying to be MLG. Jerma decided to create the Jermaverse after clairvoyant ster foresaw his fate of being hit in the face in the shower (which Jerma did not avoid). Jerma has made a underground fighting tournament called Super Sma-- Jerma Rumble! after being taught by Danny Trejo how to fight, in this tournament he pits his own characters against each other for his amusement. Jerma Rumble was later followed by 2 sequels and a spin off known as Jermania 2014. As of July 8th, 2014, Jerma is volunteering in an animal shelter, this because of his love for animals and his urge to help those in need. On September 30th, 2014, Jerma uploaded a video announcing that he's writing a "choose your own adventure" book. Only a few updates came regarding the progress on the book, one of which stated he'll be putting the side-project on the back burner for now. On August 29th, 2016, the long awaited continuation of the Jerma Rumble event arrived in the form of a live action Jerma Rumble. This video was teased by Jerma for a long time, being constantly delayed for many reasons such as not being able to find a ring or people who would like to participate in the Rumble. Jerma said that he has spent over $7,500 on the making of the video, and that once he passed his initial budget he just stopped counting. Some of the musical tracks in the video were made by Blordow. On September 11th, 2016, Jerma's second channel was created, known as 2ndJerma. As Jerma explained in his update video, The Philosophy Going Forward, the second channel will be mainly for stream highlights while the main channel will be for content that Jerma puts more effort into and actually feels like working on. The editor of 2ndJerma is Holy Mackerel the Third. Jerma also participated in several charity events (e.g Tip of the Hats 2014/15/16). Jerma himself donated several hundred or, more likely, even thousands of dollars to charity. On December 9th, 2017, Jerma's chat became a riot because he didn't play the original Zoombinis. Jerma didn't listen to his fans, as he had a God complex at the moment, and began murdering his fans when they crawled up his tower with a broom. He even played pool with their skulls. Later, ten thousand of his fans broke into his office, stabbing him and tearing out his intestines as he tried to defend himself with a broom. He made eye contact with one of his fans, who was waving the flag of the Logical Journey of the Zoombinis, causing Jerma's life to flash before his eyes as he had a revelation, realizing that he was wrong and that the Logical Journey of the Zoombinis was superior. He was then thrown from the tower, one of his super powered fans saving him with flight. He made a full recovery in the hospital. Intruder (Pt.1) - The Search for Criken On December 23rd, 2017, Jerma murdered Santa on stream by knocking his head off with a 2x4. Jerma is currently on the run from international authorities, and his whereabouts are unknown. Jerma now streams out of an undisclosed location as his pursuit by international authorities and mercenary groups (seeing as killing Santa has developed an extremely large bounty on his head) continues. Despite this attention after the murder of Santa, Jerma still has an unending bloodlust and desire for bits as well as terrible jokes. On January 12th, 2015, Jerma sold his soul to the Devil to stream on Thursday. Neighbours from Hell 1 and 2 It seems now that he has sold his soul to the minion of Demon Lord Zeraxos, there is no true hope that Jerma will ever right his wrongs and be a force for good, ever again. On February 1st, 2015, Jerma recorded a “Meme Funeral” to “honor” all of the memes that died during the Kill The Meme Stream. However, this was not an ordinary funeral, in fact many likened it to a massacre. Jerma streamed himself murdering and throwing away his many beloved memes into a trash bag for the world to see, and now he is currently being targeted by the Meme Overlords for his senseless killings. Jerma has hired an elite death squad using his endless amount of bits and Baldcoin with one goal in mind- to capture or kill anyone who uses these memes that he has murdered in an attempt to completely destroy the memes history and identity. Countless have died and have been kidnapped after the formation of this unit he names "Meme Police" or MP for short. Those captured are transported to a blacksite in Massachusetts, but its exact location or purpose is unknown. Gaining the attention of international authorities yet again, Jerma and his "Meme Police" have now been labeled "An International Terrorist Organization" and now the capture or destruction of Jerma and his group is now a top priority across the world. Octogeddon On February 17th, 2016, Jerma streamed himself playing multiple light gun games, taking pleasure in the death and carnage he caused in the virtual world. It is possible that Jerma streamed these light gun games to show his prowess with a gun, to scare off anyone who might want to use any banned memes or challenge his rule. However, a peculiar twist of fate occurred on February 26th, 2016, when Jerma exclaimed on stream to the joy of thousands, "Memes are now allowed, you have overthrown the king!" It is unsure whether or not this measure made by Jerma is temporary or permanent, or that the Meme Police will remain for other purposes or be dissolved, but it seems that Jerma has been defeated by Twitch Chat from their constant rebellious use of the once banned memes. During his stream of Monster Rancher 2 on March 17th, 2016, Jerma revealed that he has not left his streaming room in months and that he “gets fed through the window”. While many simply claim that this is because he is in hiding from international authorities, some speculate that Jerma might have been trapped inside his streaming room before the incident with Santa. Some even say that Jerma is being held captive by some mysterious force, and that the only way to escape from the streaming room is to adhere to what this strange force wants. Is the Real Jerma being held captive and forced to do these horrible actions? And if so, who has captured him? Or is his reclusiveness simply a way for evil Jerma to hide from authorities? It looks like we might never know, unless Jerma states it otherwise. During E3, Jerma apparently died from four heart attacks in a row after Nioh 2 was announced. He was replaced by another Jerma, presumably a clone, who just got out of the shower (drinking sewer tea), who shares a great resemblance to Willem Dafoe. Recently, Jerma has shown signs of being a drug addict, including suspicious glass noises and his obsession with dragon crack in Drowning in the Remaster. Although he tried to prevent Crack Addict Jerma from becoming a meme, he himself accidentally fueled it's creation. In February 24, 2019, Jerma had a brief meltdown in chat, calling out Grillmaster, yelling at his fans, and even JEBAITING them. The eating ass joke is unknown. The joke was asked on a stream outta no where to which Jerma thought about it meaning he eats ass. But who's ass? Jerma stated when he was a small boy/Teenager he played on a Original Xbox with a couple of friends. He played Halo 2 and Combat Evolved. He stated that those were the only times he played or used a Original Xbox ever. Basically missing out how Xbox Live was born and the fall on April 15th 2010. He even stated " I may never get one. What's exclusive on a Original Xbox anyway?", in which chat named numerous games. A user even offered giving him his Original Xbox to for some reason Jerma replied saying " No your gonna need it" (Who uses a original xbox anyways?). Death(s) August 24, 2015 Jerma was tragically killed when he fell down some stairs while attempting to store a stockpile of weapons in his basement. Jerma's personal assistant was the only witness to this incident. Authorities suspect foul play on behalf of the assistant who was known to have been mistreated by Jerma. The assistant has been acquitted due to a lack of evidence. On September 8, 2015 Jerma died of what authorities believe to be a Electro-Dump Overload when he attempted to recount the story of the Metal Gear Solid franchise through the use of a Neurodisc he purchased on the deep web. Due to the dodgy nature of the disk it the information loader was improperly calibrated causing cardiac arrest. Due to the immortality Jerma inherited from his grandfather he returned from the land of the dead to continue making videos. On October 10th, 2015 Jeremy was playing with his Wonderbook and brewing potions when he sampled his own potion. The potion was, "pretty tasty" as he so profoundly put it, and it caused him to exclaim a couple times. But minutes later the first responders rushed to the scene to find him dead. By some miracle of God, Jerma has made a full recovery. He hasn't made a Wonderbook video since. On September 8th 2015 Jerma watched the trailer of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain three times making the third one kill him off screen. It cuts to a Ambulance and Fire Truck at his old house with actuallt paramedics and firemen walking in and outta his house. On March 21, 2016 Jerma was streaming Overwatch when suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Moments later Ster (who was hiding behind the curtains) sneaked up behind Jerma and after a short struggle Jerma died. At that point the camera footage was frozen but, it later returned to Ster pretending to be Jerma. On August 29, 2016 Jerma died after being thrown on a table by Glue Man and burned by a "shitty CG fireball" cast by Demon Lord Zeraxos. The only thing left of Jerma after this incident was his skeleton that had at least one broken bone. This death occurred during the Jerma Rumble - Live Action event, meaning it was filmed on 4 different cameras for the viewing pleasure of his audience. On June 12, 2018 Jerma on stream confirmed that Jerma got too excited over Nioh 2's announcement and died (June 10, 2018). The cause of death was said to be four heart attacks in a row. Jerma was then replaced by Jerma to continue his legacy. On September 20, 2018, authorities arrived on the scene Thursday to find Jerma(Jeremy “Nine-hundred eighty-five” Elbertson, 32) dead on the scene. Medical experts say he died from natural causes after being pinned under a television weighing only 35 lbs. It appears his small frame rendered him incapable of lifting it to save himself. Further documentation can be found here and here. As of January 23rd, 2019 at precisely 7:43 PM, Jerma has passed away from various diseases, diabetes, dementia, and STDs. He is currently a wandering spirit. (Bio Inc. Redemption) As of 7:48 PM EST, Jerma has been revived. Personality Jerma is very self conscious about his appearance and height, to the point that he was excited for the Tiny Jerma meme to be banned, even personally executing him during the Meme Massacre. According to the Flash Games stream, he connects with Ms. Puff in that he desperately searches for love, wants to strangle people, and has constant outbursts of pure rage. He considers himself to be "disciplined emotional" on the Dungeons and Dragons Alignment chart Descent into Villainy At the beginning, Jerma showed many signs of a thoughtful, compassionate, and loving human being. He worked at animal shelters, participated in charities, and created many characters in the Jerma Universe which he loved dearly. However, once Jerma started streaming on Twitch, something changed in him. At first it was a very small change, where he would make occasional threats and insults to his chat but most of the time seemed mentally and emotionally stable, just like the old Jerma on Youtube. But, he soon began to fall rapidly on a mental level and on a moral level. It seemed he had grown to hate his chat, hate many of the games he played, hate many of his memes, and began receiving bits, which he started to become extremely greedy for. He started having frequent mental breakdowns on stream, where he would throw insults and scream at the top of his lungs for just the littlest of things such as problems running and streaming a video game. Just when things looked the worst for Jerma, and that he had fallen to his lowest point, he managed to fall even deeper into madness and pure malice. He began to have an insatiable thirst for blood, killing Santa Claus (Saint Nicholas) and many of the memes he had created and used to seem to love as well as capturing or killing ANY of his viewers who use these killed memes. On one occasion Jerma took an entire diner hostage in search of a supposed safe with valuables, but upon being told there were none he killed half the hostages. As police were attempting to negotiate his surrender, Jerma executed the remaining hostages with a baseball bat, to which the police attempted to storm the diner but were killed in the ensuing gunfight. Jerma has somehow evaded facing justice for his massacre at the diner ever since that day. While it seems that Jerma's bloodshed has been temporarily halted after he was defeated by Twitch Chat and was subsequently forced to revive the dead memes, Jerma's endless quest for carnage cannot be stopped. Why Jerma has fallen so far and so quickly is a topic of many debate and controversy, as no one has any real clue as to what has happened. Many theorize that his dealings with Demon Lord Zeraxos has corrupted him and his subsequent clones morally and psychologically, while others speculate that this Jerma is actual an evil clone of Grandpa or the last surviving subject from a batch of flawed Jerma clones who has killed or kidnapped the normal Jerma clone and has replaced him. Evidence to suggest this new evil Jerma is a flawed clone is because of his very long and curly "Gary Oldman" hair, whereas the original clone Jerma had very compact hair. No matter how many theories are created however, one thing is most certainly clear- Jerma is no longer the same kind and fun loving person we once knew. Memorable Quotes * "LOOK AT MYEH!" * "IT'S OVER!" * " LIFE IS PAIN I HATE MYSELF" * " Hey how about you suck a fart outta my ass? " * " Ain't no friend of me " * " ABC " * " EFG " * " HIJ" * " KLM " * " That's where I say ABCDEFG " * "DO A SEXY POSE" * "SHPEE!" * "You know, don't say sw-swears." * " GUNBOATS?!" * "Hue" * " GET FUCKED" * "Cousin! Cousin! Lets go bowl-" * " Get in the Jet engine Get in the Jet engine. " * " The Death Star blew up what planet? " * " Give me! GIVE ME THE SECRET FORMU-" * " You see that 150? " * " Vroom Vroom" * " Brush your teeth or you'll go to fucking jail kids" * " Try thunder for a clean machine YOU FUCKING WANKER " * " They're holding me hostage its making me film these commercials fuckin- " * " Kickshots its a way of mind" * " Try thunder for a clean machine Vroom Vroom! " * " I'm gonna go fucking fishing " * " Its back to the drawing board " * "Your advice is for the fucking birds." * " Come here CUPCAKE" * "What, did you comb your hair with a Snickers bar?" * " Yo Merry Christmas " * "ACCIDENTO!" * " Lets get some ROCK music in here" * " Oh i use it too too! It makes my hair feel like SHIT" * "The sentry mosquitoes!" * " SLAAAAM Dunk " * " Tyko RC is about to charge up his batterys for his race car. And have the battery only last 15 minutes for like a 6 minute charge. " * " Just Cut it up " * " DON'T WORRY GUY'S I'M GONNA CUT THIS UP " * "Alright, now do me a favor garry. Fa Freeze! * "Byeah!" * "Protect me my Byeahs!" * " You made the mistake to not join the friend team didn't you" * " I can feel this piss filling up in my esophagus right now." * "Coffee, Cheeotos, Chicken!" * " Once the spam doors-" * "I'd like some bewwies, bewwies, bewwies!" * "Boost, Bonk, Bam!" * "You see that headshot, you see that headshot! Make it 2 in row! Make it 3 in a row! * "Get that headshot girl you gotta play, Team Fortress 2 is on its way * "Got star in the call playing Ten Million what is he doing that for? * "WORLD WAR 2 ARIEL DOG FIGHT!" * " I will protect the baby Shpees at all costs, i'm gonna go Heavy and no matter what I WILL PROTEC-he's dead." * "Oh wow, Sh-shpy, that was fantastic, I really love you! SHPEE!" * "Gerudo!" * "Is that a police car or is that a bird? Like a Chickadee?" * " JEBAITED" * " MONSTER TRUCK STUNT RALLY" * "Berry Bush" * "Berries" * " Hey happy fuckin' New Year" * " And not really this side but THIS SIDE" * " Told ya" * " Got It!" * " Whats in the crate?" * " Try thunder for a clean machine, vroom vroom!" * "Oh my god it is Tactical Intervention" * "Jerma vs Star, Jerma vs Star, everybody wants to see this happen!" * "That was before the plague hit." * "Tastes like poison." * "*vehement wheezing*" * "I'M GONNA PASS OUT" * "Ah, my chest" * "Alright, we're done." * "I'm not tiny, I'm compact!" * "Suck a fart out of my ass." * "No! No dude!" * "SOMEBODY'S HACKING INTO MY DATA-FILES" * " OW MY FUCKING OW " * "DEW IT" * " FUNGUSES " * "PLEASE DON'T DO IT " * " First time trying this" * " SEGA DID WHAT NINTENDON'T " * " That's how you blow up a sheep " * "God Damn it" * "Were goin' under the bridge" * " Oh my Fucking Jesus!" * " Just got a Selfie Stick" * " Hwup" * " Don't ever cut me off again by the way " * " Your gonna get Blasted in the face teacher" * " GET OVER HERE" * " Yo, I Can feel it in the air tonight." * " Thats right. You got a problem" * " YOU LITTLE SHIT ITS NOT A TUMOR okay? " * " I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOUR PARENTS" * " I'M GONNA PUT MY HAND AROUND THEIR NECK AND STRANGLE THEM! " * " Tonight's homework is pages- " * " I DON'T CARE Etalyx" * " GO BRING YOUR STREAM KNOWLEDGE SOMEWHERE ELSE " * " How do I do that by the way? " * " Just because a game isn't new, doesn't mean its bad " * " Right like " * " Remember Ghosts? That was a great fucking game wasn't it? " * " Advanced Warfare 2 was fun for 4 hours wasn't it guys? " * " You want me to play COD? " * " You want me to play Star Wars Battlefront? " * " How dare you say that to me (being called a hipster) " * " Fucking Shitcock " * " DUDE!?" * " WEEEEE" * " Happy Fucking Birthday guys " * "GRIBS" * "Analog 1" * "Analog 2" * " Fumin " *" Almost just Botched that one" *" GOOD LUCK SQUIDWARD" *" PLEASE LET YOUR SON STILL WATCH MY STREAM " *" I NEED HIS MONEY " *" Why are there Silent hill sounds?" *" Say Waifu" *" But look it you can" *" Hurry up do something funny Clown Idiot streamer " *" Dude this is hell " *" Cheapskate Asshole" *" Oh my god i'm gonna pee my pants i don't care if its on stream " *"SLUDGEHAMMER " *" It was just a first- mmmmmnnn" *" I fucked myself from the very beginning " *" First Persian " *"Stumach" *" If your good at something don't do it for free" *" Maybe you can get some firearms training"k *"Fweee" *" Rats Rats Rats Motherfucker" *" I wouldn't be able to count" *" That was the wrong button. This is the right one" *" Whoops a Daisy " *" SIR" *" Alright were in D1 here" *" This is D1" *" Uh you know well the dinosaurs were around and then the whole earth turned into a ICE CUBE FOR A MILLION YEARS ". *" Is that earth?" *" Everything Burns scene!" *" Why do you want me to see this? " *" WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE this? " *"No i'm not gonna watch us all get vaporized" *" I'm just figuring out why t-that was something we had to see " *" W-wait go to the actual part? " * " Hello there hows your mother!" * " Hows your father?" * " The story of my life" * " WHERE AM I " * " This is the gun I wanna use " * " Got him! " * " What the fuck is that? What is that " * " I never owned a Original Xbox " * " I don't need to do anything. I don't need to do anything" * " Hey Half Life 2 is stupid! " * " Don't ha ha me on my own stream " * " If I see ha ha over the course of my streaming for the next 6 years i'll stop streaming " * " Sweden " * " School Jail " * "His heart made of WHA-"﻿ * " Do you eat ass? " ﻿ Media * Main Youtube Channel '(↪)' * Second Youtube Channel '(↪)' * Twitch Channel '(↪)' * Twitter '(↪)' * Reddit '(↪)' * Steam Group '(↪) (Abandoned. Only useful for memory's) ' * Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/pages/category/Public-Figure/Jerma985-183539835053496/) *Also useful for memory's * Gallery Jerma&Star.jpg|Star and Jerma Star and jerma.png|Star and Jerma Again 1kregUA.png|Jerma's famous face Jerma.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 1 and 2 Jermania Inttoduction.jpg|Jerma in his introduction to Jermania 2014|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRCcpKcwyYo Jerma 2.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 3 Jerma3.JPG|Jerma in Jermania - Stream Edition 2017, Swagging his way to the ring to cut his promo download (21).jpg jerma.png|Jerma making his way to the ring as an old person in Jermania-Stream Edition 2018 Trivia * Jerma has potentially inherited immortality from his grandpa, dying multiple times during his videos ("Neurostory Electro-Dump", "The Book of Potions", "Turbo Dismount", "January 23 2019" etc.). Another explanation for him dying multiple times was given by Jerma himself, saying that there are at least 985 Jerma clones all made for a specific purpose (e.g Rumble Jerma, streaming Jerma, etc...) * Jerma has a striking similarity to TF2's Scout, even cosplaying as him one time. ("2000 Subs Extravaganza!") ** Scout's canonical name is "Jeremy", possibly a homage to Jerma. * Jerma once stated on a Q&A that he wanted to meet STAR_ early. This is a choice he would someday regret. * Jerma's favorite video game character is Pac-Man. * Jerma knows what Double Dare and bicycles are * Jerma also knows what the Brave little toaster is * Jerma also knows what Fullmetal Alchemist is * Jerma owns a Pac-Man cup/mug * Jerma's most popular video at the moment is "Grab That Auto 5". * Jerma has been playing Team Fortress since the Team Fortress 2 beta and even before that (Team Fortress Classic and Half-Life DeathMatch). * In Jerma's 1st video of TF2 on youtube he mentions Team Fortress 3 * Jerma never finished playing Hitman Absolution * Jerma also references John Cena on early Jerma Rumble artwork. * Jerma is a great voice actor and a great person in general. * Jerma has stated that he had trouble in college. * Jerma can't read some of the bits correctly * When Jerma bought the Sega CD there was a Sega Genesis next to him. * Jerma has never seen the original xbox (the first xbox) at all. Only the controllers and game cases (which is sad D:) * Jerma tends to ignore most of his bits * Jerma doesn't know how to Unban someone even though its the most easiest thing ever * Jerma has never played Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Online * Jerma's favorite color is blue/teal. * Jerma loves Pac Man * Jerma had a dream of him waking up going under his bed to count his 50 grand amount money. So that morning he woke up to wonder where was his 50 grand? So he looked under his bed and it wasn't there. * Jerma's favorite game of all time is Super Mario RPG. * Jerma's favorite band is Gorillaz. His other favorite bands include Beck and Iron Maiden * Jerma's favorite song is "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire * Jerma is very fond of frogs/toads and rats, but has a distinct hatred for mice, as revealed in his Yooka-Laylee stream. * Jerma has stated that he has a Communications major. * Jerma's humor hinges around comedic timing and various characters. * Jerma has stated that he is of "average height", though admits he is compact. * Jerma was at one point an employee at id Software and came up with the concept for the game ''Doom. * Jerma really enjoys banana milk. * Jerma streamed Jermacraft on Youtube Live instead of Twitch * Jerma has never played Half-Life Opposing Force * Jerma thinks that six is a cool number. * Jerma is running for President in 2075. Combing Out of My Cage * In 2007, Jerma had a voice123 account.https://voice123.com/profiles/jeremyharrington/ * Jerma's favorite muppet is Gonzo. * Jerma was featured in a SourceStuff issue.https://issuu.com/witchyyy/docs/october * Jerma's IQ was 126 when he was 14 and 124 when he was in college. Jerma has stated that he's "losing brain cells". * Jerma was a voice actor in the Salty Swamp series. * Jerma's social security number is 000-000-0001, as he was the first person to ever get one. *It is revealed through Firewatch pictures that Jerma has a secret fondness for taking pictures of himself naked. *Jerma's Netflix password is 211hamburgerdickdoubledonionring. *Half of Jerma's family is catholic and the other half is jewish. *In Jerma's TF2: Shpees, singing, and STAR_ the troll Nonsense Jerma stated he has the brain of a elephant. *Jerma used to videotape weddings. *In Highschool, Jerma was known as #33 by his friends. Principal MacGruber called him #31 and #29. He was NEVER known as #27. *On September 11, 2018 during a Spiderman stream, Jerma announced that he sleeps with his socks on, much to the dismay of the twitch chat. *Jerma was known to be a hero and patriot of America, even receiving a memorial tweet from President Trump himself. *Jerma hasn't played TF2 in over a year (saying its dead even though its not) *When Jerma was 14 he peed his pants *When Jerma was 5 he always ate pretzel sticks *Jerma owns a Playstation 2 *Jerma also own's a Sega Dreamcast, which IS alive because " its thinking ". *Jerma is a vessel for Twitch chat, although he has been known to occasionally malfunction. *Jerma also like's Ed Edd n Eddy even though during the green screen movie night there was two edits of the show the Jerma in it and jerma said twice " I have no idea what this is" *Jerma has never seen Danny Phantom, Samurai Jack, and Star Wars Clone Wars 2003 series. *When Jerma was a Kid he wanted a General Grievous figure at Disney world so when he went in one of the 5,000 gift shops he basically asked a cashier and both cashiers had no idea what he was talking about until one of them mentions the Prequels and Jerma quickly said " Yeah the prequel movies". He never got that Grievous Figure. *Jerma has never played Duck Hunt *Jerma has never played the best star wars game The Original 2005 Star Wars Battlefront 2 *Jerma met Tomato Gaming for the fist time in his SCP - Monsters In The Mens room video. *Tomato Gaming acts just as wierd and funny as Jerma making them very similar to each other *Jerma is scared of Airhorns *Jerma is scared of blowing balloons until they pop. *Jerma made his own PS1 intro but not his own PS2 intro *Jerma says he loves mice *Jerma thinks Mosquitoes and Tics are the bug Demons and should die *Jerma's phone is worth 640,000 dollars *At the end of Jerma's Just chatting and finishing LifeLine stream he forgot the button on how to turn off the stream. *Jerma is a fan of Ed Edd n Eddy *After a long time JEX finally came back *Despite being in his 30s, Jerma is considered a "Boomer" by Twitch Chat, thus confirming that Jeremy is indeed of the baby boomer generation. *Jerma hates Comcast *During the Celeste Stream a user asked if he still used his Steam Community, he said no because "I have nothing to say about that". *When Jerma reacted to Jermacraft Episode One he claimed he was nine years old when it was 2011 even though he was born in 1985 and he was 9 years old in 1994. If he claims he was nine years old in 2011 and was born in 1985 then the only logical explanation is he time traveled. *In the stream "Crazy Taxi Cooldown !shirts", it was revealed that the Devil smashed his shoulder angel's head like a watermelon, and proceed to hire a "pretend angel" controlled by the Devil. The Devil convinced Jerma to play Crazy Taxi to calm down after playing Space Channel 5. *Jerma says he doesn't own or hasn't played Half Life even though he had Gordon Freeman in Jerma Rumble and made an Issac Kliener reference. *While chat was waiting for Jerma on February 6th 2019 Jerma in chat was talking normal when he started talking shit about Machinima and Youtube. Saying how Youtube and its copyright sucks and Machinima did horrible things to Jerma. *Jerma has played Half Life Blue Shift before mentioning Barney. *Jerma has never bought a original xbox *Jerma doesn't know what the Duke controller is *Jerma doesn't accept gifts from fans *Jerma was attacked by a User named " nate " Who attacked him for playing Half-Life Grunt and Half-Life Paranoia two exclusive unreleased Half Life games for the Sega Dreamcast which are only on Dreamcast. *Jerma watched the Black Mesa Xen trailer and loved it *It is strongly suspected that Jerma eats cigarettes in his sleep *Jerma once sued STAR_ and won. Jerma appeared in court dressed in a chicken costume with a suit underneath. References Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Twitch.tv Category:Real People Category:Youtube Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Doctors Category:Sweaty goblins